And Baby Makes Three
by iwantausername
Summary: Six years together and Luke and Reid are ready for something more.


**I haven't seen a story like this yet, so I thought I would write one. I hope you like and please please review! I would be so happy!**

It has been six years since Luke and Reid declared their love for each other. A little over four years since they moved in together and three since they married. Reid was still the head of the _Brad Snyder Neurology Wing_ at Memorial, but Chris Hughes was Chief of Staff. Reid didn't mind it though, because over the years, they had learned to get along. Of course, they still snapped at each other from time to time, but not everything changes all together. Chris and Katie had married just a few months before Reid and Luke and had a son of their own, Robert Reid Hughes, but everyone called him Robbie. He was almost a year old, while Jacob was a little over seven years old.

Reid and Luke lived in a small but spacious three bedroom house, which they had moved into just a few months ago, from their small two bedroom apartment they had first moved into together. There was a reason for it, other than when they kept Jacob and Robbie for the night. Reid and Luke were Robbie's godfathers, while Jacob considered them uncles. Neither of them had considered it for either of their lives until Katie brought it up on how good they were with Jacob and Robbie. For a little over a year, they started talking about it and finally decided, they wanted to adopt.

Of course, they had to consider everything that was happening in their lives. Reid was still really busy all the time at the hospital while Luke still ran both his foundation and the Grimaldi Shipping company. He had his mother's help with the foundation but he still had a lot to do with everything. Reid knew he would be able to take some time off work until everything was settled and Luke knew he would be able to work from home with the foundation, and he didn't have to work at the shipping docks unless they really needed him or he had papers to go through.

Four months ago, they bought and moved into their new home after they found out they were going to be parents. The birth mother was just a teenager and wanted to give up the baby. She was almost five months pregnant when she had decided to do so and she had picked Reid and Luke to adopt her child. They didn't know if it was a boy or a girl, but they didn't really care.

The baby's room was all set up. Everything was yellow since they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl yet. They had everything they needed. The second bedroom they had set up for whenever they had Jacob and Robbie. A bed for Jacob and a crib for Robbie along with a dresser full of their clothes and toys scattered everywhere. When they had finally told everyone they were adopting, Jacob seemed to be the most excited to be getting a little 'cousin'.

The days seemed to drag on until Luke and Reid both got a call from the adoption agency, telling them that the teen mother had gone into labor. Reid of course, was already at Memorial while Luke was at home, getting some sleep after a late night of work. They decided to wait and call everyone else until the baby was born. They already had a name picked out if it was a boy or a girl. Luke reached the hospital within minutes of getting the call. He found Reid sitting in the waiting room. They smiled at each other and kissed before sitting down and waiting. The adoption agency woman who was working with them and the teen mother, walked in minutes later, a smile on her face.

They knew they probably had a few hours until the baby was actually born and they were so excited, they ended up calling Katie and Chris, who showed up minutes later with Jacob and a sleeping Robbie. Katie seemed to be more excited then Reid and Luke combined when they walked into the waiting room. She thought it was stupid that they had not called all of Luke's family yet so she handed Robbie over to Chris and went to call the Snyder farm for them.

The hours seemed to go by in slow motion. One by one, the Snyder's started showing up in the waiting room. Lily and Holden were first with a now eleven year old Ethan. Lucinda and Emma were next, followed by nineteen year old Natalie. Meg showed up with Paul, Emily and Eliza. Paul and Emily were not really family but since Eliza was Meg and Paul's daughter they decided to show up. Casey and Alison, who were also married with five year old daughter Jenna and two year old son Nicholas followed them in. Tom and Margo showed up because Katie decided to call them, as well as Bob and Kim. Bob had since retired from being a doctor after Chris took over as Chief of Staff. Last to show up was Faith, who was now twenty-three, married and pregnant herself. A few people from the Snyder family never showed up like Jack and Carly and their now grown children, but they had since moved from Oakdale for New York.

The waiting room was filled with the Snyder family and close friends after Katie was done calling everyone. It was silent in the room after everyone had showed up and congratulated the couple. The silence was almost killing everyone, mainly Luke and Reid, who were standing by the doors, waiting for the doctor to walk in. He had already been informed by the adoption agency that the baby was going to be adopted by them.

Everyone looked up when the doctor finally did walk in and asked for Luke and Reid, who followed him out. They were taken to the newborn nursery where they got to see their new baby. They both held the baby and talked. They named the baby, which a nurse had changed on the baby's bracelet. After a few minutes, the rest of the family had shown up at the nursery window and Reid, who was holding the baby, walked up to the window for everyone to see. After another minute, Reid and Luke went back into the hall to talk with everyone while the baby was taken care of. Everyone started asking for the baby's name. Luke and Reid replied at the same time.

"Kenna Christine Oliver-Snyder."


End file.
